


I love you more than sex

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Bisexual Dean, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Cas is asexual. And Dean likes sex.</p><p>He refuses to voice the remainder of that sentence, which is "too much to give it up for Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than sex

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler:  
> I saw a tumblr post that said something about never seeing anyone give up sex to be with an asexual person, so I decided to write that scenario.

Dean's been in love with Cas for years. It's not a secret, and Dean's not even a little bit ashamed about it.

But Cas is asexual. And Dean likes sex.

He refuses to voice the remainder of that sentence, which is " _too much to give it up for Cas."_ _  
_

But Dean can live with a string of one-night stands and an occasional "serious" girlfriend if it means he gets to keep his best friend. He'd like to have sex with men too, but he's too afraid of how awesome it would be and how much  _more_ he'd want to do it with Cas than he already does.

In any case, Dean and Cas are attached at the hip. Dean basically lives at Cas' apartment and lets Sam do whatever the fuck Sam does at their apartment. Really, Dean should just move in with Cas because brothers in their mid-twenties shouldn't be living together anyway. Cas has offered several times, but Dean can't stand the idea of sleeping alone in a room with Cas right on the other side of the wall. In their current arrangement, Dean can fall asleep curled up under Cas' arm on his couch, and when Cas wakes him up in the morning to tell him to get his ass to work, Dean can pretend like Cas didn't sneak off to his room and leave Dean alone on the couch all night. He couldn't get away with that if he had his own room.

Sometimes Dean doesn't fall asleep, and Cas walks him to the door so he can go home and sleep in his own bed. The temptation to grab Cas' face and kiss it right there in the threshold like some fucking Christmas movie cliche seems to grow stronger every time this happens. Instead, Dean will touch Cas' arm or push his hair back or even hug him. Cas has told Dean on several occasions that he enjoys physical contact, but Dean is still always hesitant about it. Probably because it feels so  _intense_ to him. More intense than any orgasm he's ever had, if he's being completely honest. 

And then there's the fact that Cas lets Dean cook for him pretty much every night of the week. For a guy that doesn't like sex, Cas makes some pretty sexual noises when he eats. His appreciation of Dean's cooking means that Dean pretty much just holds his fork halfway to his mouth for most of dinner, completely forgetting to eat because he's too busy staring and he's too full of pride. 

It's not like Dean's "head over heels" or "whipped" or anything; it's really nothing like that and anyone who says so is just wrong. He simply enjoys making the love of his life happy and he likes touching him and spending time with him and doing things for him and letting him do things for Dean and they take care of each other and-

"Dean, when was the last time you had intercourse?"

Dean barely registers the question because he was  _just_ about to doze off on Cas' chest, but once he's awake he sits up and stares at his friend's completely serious face. 

"Did you hear me?"

"Um, yeah, uh- I...Why are you asking me this?"

"Because 75 percent of your clothing is in my closet. You have slept on my couch more often in the past year than you have slept in your own bed. And since August there have been three days total that I have not seen you. So, when was the last time you had sex?"

"I...actually don't remember." Dean turns his head and stares straight ahead, dumbfounded by the realization.

"Unless you had sex on those three days, or you're having sex at work, I've deduced that it has been about 11 and a half months since you've had sex, Dean."

Dean turns back to Cas. "What are you saying?"

Cas furrows his brow and bites his bottom lip. Dean is confused for a second because lip-biting is a Dean thing, not a Cas thing, and why would Cas-

Suddenly there are plump, dry lips on Dean's face. What.

Cas is awkward and clearly has no idea what he's doing, but it's all right because he pulls away before Dean can even figure out what's going on.

"I'm sorry," Cas says with his eyes down and his hand resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Dude, apology accepted but what the fuck?"

"Dean, if you're going to live here and act like my fucking husband and not even notice that you haven't had sex in a year, then you might as well move in and start letting me call you my boyfriend," Cas answers sternly.

Dean goes all wide-eyed and slack-jawed and just kind of stares at Cas.

Cas rolls his eyes and leans back in for another kiss. This time it's confident and strong, and Cas pushes a million "I love you's" into it, and Dean finally catches on and kisses back- soft and tender, with both of his hands on Cas' cheeks. 

Dean pulls away first. "Cas, um, you gotta tell me some boundaries, because I'm pretty clueless here."

They stay up all night discussing their relationship and how it's going to pan out. Luckily it's the weekend, so once the sun rises they just change into pajamas and cuddle up in Cas' (their) bed for the day. It's the best sleep Dean's gotten in a very long time.

When Dean wakes up later with his body completely on top of Cas, he momentarily panics and runs to the bathroom and goes through all the reasons in his head why this is a bad idea.

But then Cas is there with his stupid bedhead and sleepy eyes and extra stubble and all the time Dean's spent here, he's never seen him like this and Cas just smiles and wraps his arm around Dean's waist in order to kiss him on the cheek before proceeding to brush his teeth and all of Dean's insecurities just melt right there on the tile floor.

 

Over the next year of their relationship, they of course have their setbacks.

Dean has to occasionally excuse himself in the middle of kissing so as to avoid an awkward accident.

They fight over who gets to be the little spoon and who took the trash out last and what movie they're going to watch and "Dean you take too long in the shower," "Well if you were a normal person we could just shower together," "There is nothing 'normal' about fitting two grown men in our apartment-sized shower."

But the most annoying argument for Dean is when Cas gets self-conscious. 

"Please, just- I'll buy some strippers and leave for the weekend and you can do whatever you want with them."

"Cas, first of all, you don't 'buy' strippers. You also don't have sex with strippers-"

"Prostitutes then."

"Oh my  _god,_ dude, I  _don't want to have sex._ Please stop trying to make me have sex."

"But it's completely unfair of me to make you do this. Make you be with me and not give you all of me. Please-"

"You _do_ give me all of you, you dumbass. Your aversion to sex is more  _you_ than you cringing your way through sex. That wouldn't be you at all."

"But you could still have sex with other people. You could-"

"You know, I find it really offensive that you'd just toss your boyfriend over to anyone who's willing to have sex with him. That's rude, Cas."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"I just-"

"No. I love you, not sex. So shut the fuck up."

"You're an insufferable bastard."

"Well, _you're-_ an insufferable bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)
> 
> [Rebloggable link](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/91111028581/ao3-deans-been-in-love-with-cas-for-years)


End file.
